


Еще не поздно

by Gianeya



Series: Ровно дыши [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Possibly Pre-Slash, author wanted to write fix-it for Daud, spoilers for death of the outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Партия разыграна, и вечность в Бездне — это все, что Дауд заслужил. И уже поздно считать ошибки, ведь никто не даст ему новую попытку жить.





	Еще не поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Arkane на ЗФБ-2018.  
> Примечание: автор просто хотел написать fix-it для Дауда.
> 
> Беты: механический братишка, melissakora

Дауд умирает со спокойным сердцем. Он уверен: Билли не подведет. Билли справится — как справлялась всегда, с ним или без него. Чужой поплатится за все! 

...но вместо долгожданного покоя после смерти Дауда встречает Бездна.

Он осматривается — и сквозь собственные ладони видит серые гладкие камни. Вокруг него еще с десяток таких же полупрозрачных фантомов. Дауд шагает к ближайшему, пытается привлечь к себе внимание — но в ответ слышит лишь невнятное монотонное бормотание. 

Дауд осматривается заново — и как же он был выбит из колеи, что заметил предмет своей истовой ненависти только со второго взгляда? Он приближается к Чужому медленно, с легкой опаской — но зря беспокоится. Чужой неподвижен. Закован в камень. И, судя по распахнутому в крике рту, вечно пребывает в агонии.

Злорадное удовлетворение затапливает Дауда с головой, и он хрипло смеется в голос. Бездна отвечает ему странным эхом. 

— Черноглазый ты ублюдок, — выплевывает он на выдохе и опускает руку на горло Чужому. Окаменевшая плоть не поддается, но Дауд все равно с удовольствием сжимает пальцы крепче, еще крепче, представляя, как останавливается биение жизни под его хваткой. — Конец твоей безнаказанности!

Он немного настороженно ждет, что вот, сейчас, в воздухе повиснет каменная крошка, острый подбородок опустится, а тонкие губы изогнутся в издевательской — и одновременно отчаянной — усмешке. Миг — и Чужой изречет ответную многозначительную гадость. «Годы не пощадили тебя, старый друг». Или: «Ты ярко горел, старый друг, но в итоге стал пеплом, как и все до тебя».

Старый друг. Друг... Дауд хочет плюнуть Чужому в лицо за это лицемерие. И останавливает его лишь то, что у мертвых, оказывается, нет слюны. Так что вместо этого он крепче хватает Чужого за подбородок и скалится.

— О да, ты беззащитен здесь. Беззащитен, как были беззащитны мои жертвы против твоих сил! — он наклоняется ниже, хочет поймать взгляд Чужого — но каменные глаза неподвижны. Мертвы — мертвее его непроницаемо-черного взгляда, что годами преследовал Дауда в кошмарах.

Чужой не слышит. От этой мысли любое удовлетворение мгновенно испаряется. 

Откуда-то издалека гремит жалобная китовая песнь. 

— Ты сделал меня монстром, — шепчет Дауд и разжимает пальцы, медленно гладит Чужого по щеке и с силой надавливает на нижнюю губу. Но даже розовая плоть, на вид не тронутая камнем, не поддается под прикосновениями. — Ты знал, что так будет, когда давал мне свою метку. Ты всегда все знаешь...

Он замирает и хмурится, осененный внезапной мыслью — но тогда разве Чужой не знал, что Дауд хочет его убить? И если уж на то пошло — не сам ли Чужой вручил Билли необходимые инструменты?

Он хочет умереть? Но почему?!

Теперь Дауд смотрит в искаженное лицо с удивлением — и с подозрением.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подумал, будто ты раскаялся? Будто сожалеешь о сделанном и желаешь оборвать свою жизнь? — задумчиво бормочет он.

— Я не хотела. У меня был выбор. Был выбор! — вскрикивает вдруг одна из теней за спиной, и Дауд отшатывается, оборачивается — напряженный, как взведенная пружина. — Кто сможет меня простить?! — продолжает стенать тень, не обращая на него внимания.

— Никто! — рычит он в пустоту — потому что находит в ее словах такое долгожданное покаяние Чужого. — Тебе нет прощения! Не за все те жизни, что ты разрушил.

— Я же могла уйти, — возражает прежняя тень.

— Ты погубил меня! Ненавижу тебя, — с яростью откликается другая мужским голосом.

— Ненавижу, — вторит Дауд, но куда тише. И задумчивее. У Чужого довольно ограниченный запас эмоций — и такие сильные чувства, как ненависть, в его арсенал не входили. Он находил Дауда сначала интересным, затем скучным — но не более.

— Хочешь показать, как я выгляжу со стороны? — бормочет он и тут же вскидывается: — Еще скажи, что не заслужил моей ненависти! 

— У меня был выбор, — повторяет тень, а потом ее голос искажается, будто в аудиографе заело перфокарту с записью: — У тебя был выбор.

— Ты забрал мой выбор! — кричит Дауд Чужому в лицо и бьет кулаком по каменной груди. — Ты знал, чем все закончится! Знал — и развлекался, глядя на проливаемую моими руками кровь!

— У тебя был выбор, — упрямо твердит тень. Ей отзывается еще одна: 

— ...не заставлял тебя...

Дауд оборачивается, скаля зубы и сжимая кулаки. Только причина его ярости далеко — а стоящее здесь тело не более, чем пустая оболочка. 

— Ты меня подначивал! Говорил загадками! Обещал мне величие! Но оставил, когда я утомил тебя! Променял на новую игрушку! — кричит Дауд в пустоту о том, что мучило его все эти годы. Он даже отчасти понимает, что ведет себя, как обиженный эгоистичный ребенок, но не может остановиться. Тени вокруг начинают шелестеть все разом, но слов не разобрать. А вот плавающие в воздухе киты наоборот замолкают, как по команде. — Чего мне не хватало? Жуткой маски? Или трагичной истории?! Почему я тебе надоел?! — жарко спрашивает Дауд и снова бьет Чужого по плечу. Если быть с собой откровенным — с этих вопросов и началась его одержимость. — Почему?!

— Вы навсегда останетесь со мною. Вы все мои, — четко вступает новый призрак, и Дауд коротко, резко смеется.

— Ага, конечно. Может, это и правда — но не про меня. Про меня ты забыл, стоило появиться оболганному лорду-защитнику.

— У него был выбор, — опять заевшим аудиографом повторяет первая тень, но на этот раз Дауд устало отмахивается и опускается на ближайший камень. С силой трет лицо руками, зажмуривается, задерживает дыхание. И с обреченным осознанием шепчет:

— И он выбрал не убивать. Меня, Берроуза и всех остальных. А ведь тогда я почти понял... Значит, этим он был лучше? 

Тени молчат. И Дауд вспыхивает. Вскакивает. Шипит Чужому в неподвижное лицо:

— Я убивал, чтобы быть интересным — а нужно было щадить? Так просто?! — кажется — или у Чужого вздрагивают веки? Дауд трясет головой, отгоняя иллюзию, и наклоняется еще ниже, рычит прямо в приоткрытые губы: — Что ж, тогда я начну с тебя. Дождусь здесь Билли. И все ей объясню. А ты будешь торчать в камне до бесконечности!..

И, окончательно выдохшись, Дауд снова усаживается на землю. Так его и находит Билли. Он не успевает сказать и слова, как она сама заводит речь о том, чтобы пощадить Чужого. 

...Когда Дауду в плечи вцепляются и тянут назад невидимые когти, он не сопротивляется — наверное, так Бездна растворяет в себе. Потому как вот теперь он точно закончил свой путь. Понял то, что должен был понять. И даже — отчасти — примирился с тем, что все это время был глупцом.

Но все же, глядя, как Чужой делает первый вздох, он с трудом сдерживает желание мелочно спросить: «А на этот раз я тебя удивил?». Дауд с жадностью следит, как тот неловко поднимается на ноги, как часто моргает, рассматривает свои ладони, сжимает кулаки...

Бездна мурлычет над ухом, рядом тихо бормочут остальные тени; чуть приглушенно, будто в отдалении, Билли спрашивает: «Что дальше?» — и Дауд опускает веки, расслабляясь... 

...И едва не захлебывается соленой водой.

Рядом звучат испуганные голоса. Глаза щиплет, а руки напрочь отказываются подчиняться — если бы морская вода сама не держала тело на плаву, он бы уже утонул. 

Постепенно голоса обретают четкость, разделяются на отдельные фразы: недоуменное «Я жива? Но как?», паническое «Я сейчас утону, сейчас утону, снова утону, нет, пожалуйста, нет!..», расчетливое «Силы Чужого в самом деле неизмеримы — раз мне теперь не страшна смерть».

Сам Дауд смотрит в распахнувшееся над ним голубое небо и думает лишь о том, почему не может даже моргнуть или пошевелить пальцем. И о том, что, кажется, узнает голоса — ими говорили призраки в Бездне.

Еще недавно Дауд подумал бы, что во всем — опять! — виноват Чужой. Но тот больше не бог...

Когда у него дергается рука, Дауд мысленно подбирается и вновь пытается шевельнуть ею. Но вместо этого тело само собой вдруг поднимает голову над водой и, опуская ноги, нащупывает дно. Он все это чувствует — но совершенно не контролирует. Судя по воцарившейся испуганной тишине, другие тоже не понимают, что происходит.

Между тем его тело медленно и неловко выбирается на берег — под ступни попадаются острые камешки, но Дауд не способен и поморщиться от боли. Под колени ударяет волна — и тело, без участия разума, с трудом удерживает равновесие.

Голоса постепенно снова набирают громкость, возмущенно восклицают что-то. Дауд же ждет. В отличие от них, он уже заметил, что на берегу никого нет. Уже начал подозревать, что голоса звучат не рядом — они звучат прямо у него в голове.

Его терпение вскоре вознаграждается: выбравшись на сушу, тело медленно поднимает левую — отмеченную — руку вверх.

— Вы избраны мной, потому что были рядом, — Дауд чувствует, как двигаются его собственные губы, но голос... от этого голоса хочется упасть на колени, свернуться в клубок и зажать уши. От этого голоса хочется бежать и никогда не оглядываться. — И вы вернете мне мое воплощение.

Темнота накрывает Дауда с головой.

...А в следующий миг он открывает глаза — и рефлекторно поднимает непонятно откуда взявшийся в руке клинок, чтобы отбить обрушившийся сверху удар. Шаг вперед, присесть, подныривая под чужой меч, и резким движением наискосок располосовать нападающему грудь. Только после этого Дауд может оглядеться.

Узкий переулок, в углу в куче мусора копошатся, попискивая, крысы, где-то рядом журчит вода. Под ногами — труп в форме серконосского гвардейца. Внезапно над головой оживает громкоговоритель:

— Жители Карнаки, сообщаем, что на праздник середины осени запланирован визит императрицы к герцогу Абеле. В связи с этим в течение предстоящего месяца ожидайте усиления патрулей стражи. Жители Карнаки...

В начале переулка грохочут шаги. Дауд отшатывается в тень и замирает. Вслушивается — и слышит однообразный звенящий шепот: «Тебе нужно в Тивию, Тивию, Тивию, тебе нужно в Тив...»

Темнота накрывает его снова. 

...В следующий раз она отступает, когда на него нападают сразу трое — простые бандиты, судя по одежде. Дауд вскидывает левую руку в привычном жесте, сжимает кулак — и метка послушно отзывается, перемещая его за спину разбойникам. Только разобравшись с троицей, он задумывается: почему магия все еще работает? Ведь Чужого больше нет. Хотя... самого Дауда тоже больше не должно быть, он умер. А меж тем — вот он, стоит с окровавленным мечом над тремя трупами.

В голове набирает силу уже знакомый шепот: «...надо в Тивию, надо туда, надо попасть на корабль, надо в Тивию...»

Дауд прикрывает глаза, ожидая очередного наплыва беспамятства — но ничего не меняется. Легкий ветерок приносит запахи соли и потрошенной рыбы. Невдалеке коротко гудит корабельная сирена, и Дауд вздрагивает. Что за безумие творится, кто бы его просветил?

Он ждет до следующей сирены, но когда тьма так и не приходит, нагибается над мертвецами и начинает обшаривать карманы. Он понятия не имеет, что за голос гонит его в Тивию — а он именно гонит, Дауд чувствует, что просто не сможет ему сопротивляться — но попасть на любой корабль будет проблематично без денег.

Собрав немного золота, он неосознанно тянется к поясу — и, не удивляясь, обнаруживает там кошелек с монетами. Такой же вручила ему Билли на корабле, не пояснив, зачем ему вообще деньги... Пронзенный внезапной догадкой, Дауд оглядывается и торопливо шагает к ближайшему окну. Стекло запыленное и грязное с внутренней стороны, но Дауд все равно пытается рассмотреть себя в отражении. И тут же едва не отшатывается. Потому что там, в стекле — он, каким был перед смертью. Исчерченное морщинами лицо, заострившееся от истощения, шрам через щеку, седые волосы. Дауд зачарованно поднимает руку к подбородку — пальцы щекочет короткая, только-только пробивающаяся щетина. Его отражение в мутном окне повторяет движение.

Гудит третья сирена. Шепот в голове, незаметно нараставший все это время, четко заявляет: «Тебе пора в Тивию!» — и Дауда все-таки накрывает темнота.

...Еще несколько раз он приходит в себя на корабле, каждый раз на разный срок. В самое первое пробуждение на столе в каюте лежит записка: «Кто бы ты ни был — не снимай капюшон на людях и ни с кем не разговаривай. И вообще поменьше светись! У меня, конечно, подвешен язык, но я и так с трудом убедила капитана, что пьяным матросам оба раза померещились незнакомые мужики, появившиеся на корабле посреди океана Чужой пойми откуда!» Именно тогда Дауд начинает постепенно складывать картину произошедшего в голове, но это пока лишь полуоформленные предположения.

Затем он открывает глаза, лежа на спине на воняющей пивом кровати, а над ним нависает волосатый грязный мужик. Который в первый миг отшатывается, но тут же пьяно ревет:

— Колдовская мразь, снимай свою иллюзию. Твоя темная магия не помешает мне тебя трахнуть, я-то знаю, что ты баба!

Дауд легко соскальзывает на пол, подхватывает пустую бутылку и опускает ее на макушку опешившего мужика. Звенит стекло, мужик шатается, но не падает. Сжав зубы, Дауд хладнокровно замахивается еще раз.

Позже, сбросив труп за борт и затерев кровь, он сидит за столом в каюте и вертит в руках перо. Наконец выводит на обороте старой записки: «Приготовься объяснять теперь исчезновение одного из матросов Чужой знает куда. Дауд».

Спрашивать, что происходит, куда плывет корабль, задавать какие-то другие вопросы он считает излишним. Он и сам знает куда — шепот в голове немного утих, но все так же различим: «В Тивию, Тивию, в Ти-и-и-ивию...» А об остальном он уже начал догадываться...

...Следующее пробуждение приносит ему ответную записку: «Спасибо за помощь. Ангелика». В тот раз он свободен больше суток и наконец успевает все хорошенько обдумать и сопоставить. Бездна — ну, вероятно, Бездна, больше некому, точнее нечему, хотя Дауд и не подозревал, что она сама по себе обладает неким подобием разума — собрала в одном теле души тех, кто оставался рядом с Чужим в момент его освобождения от каменных оков. Потому что Бездна хочет его вернуть. И, судя по всему, она Чужого чувствует и посылает свое создание — исполнителя своей воли — в нужном направлении. По пути тасуя личности, ведущие тело, и выбирая самую полезную в каждый конкретный момент.

Дауд угрюмо разглядывает свои руки, грызет сухари, запрятанные в ящике стола под очередной запиской: «Не выходи из каюты!», валяется на кровати и считает бьющие в борт волны. Значит, Ангелика умеет убалтывать. А он сам обычно просыпается, когда телу угрожает опасность. Когда пробуждаются остальные, задумываться не особенно хочется.

Он... странно осознавать, но он совсем не хочет возвращать Чужого в Бездну. Потому что только сейчас понял, каково это — действительно лишиться выбора, ведь Бездна поступила с ним именно так. Все, в чем Дауд любил обвинять Чужого, меркнет в сравнении с гложущим ощущением полной беспомощности — сопротивляться прямому приказу Бездны не способен ни он, ни другие обитатели тела: это понимание приходит инстинктивно. Если Чужой там, в камне, чувствовал себя так же... 

Корабль качает, и Дауд задремывает. До Тивии не меньше месяца ходу, и, хотя он не знает, сколько они уже плывут, погода пока слишком теплая для северных вод. Сейчас он все равно ничего не может сделать.

Еще несколько пробуждений также ничем особым ему не запоминаются. Он даже не уверен, почему Бездна пробуждает его именно в эти моменты. Возможно, смена личностей зависит не только от угрозы?.. Так и не разгадав эту загадку, уже совсем скоро он сходит на берег в Дабокве и принимается искать ближайшую таверну: порасспросить местных. Под ногами хлюпает грязь, пахнет свежим хлебом, по пути ему приходится выкрутить руку одному особо наглому карманнику, а голос в голове шепчет: «Двое, мужчина и женщина, белый и черная, найди их, найди, найди». Дауд успевает подумать: «Билли?!», но тут его привычно затягивает во тьму.

А вот следующий раз начинается необычно. Дауд приходит в себя, не чувствуя рук и не видя ни зги. Он вертит головой, пытается пошевелиться и быстро понимает, что связан. Он сидит на чем-то мягком у стены, невдалеке тихо попискивают крысы и капает вода. Судя по тому, как отдается эхо, он где-то в тоннеле или очень узком переулке. А еще — рядом кто-то негромко, ровно дышит. Двое. 

Дауд пытается проверить крепость веревок, поводит плечами, и тут же рядом что-то со звоном падает. Дыхание тех двоих мгновенно меняется, он сдавленно ругается сквозь зубы — больше нет смысла соблюдать тишину — и вдруг слышит громкий надорванный вздох. Торопливые шаги приближаются, ему на щеки опускаются руки — и теперь уже Дауд судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Потому что одна рука по-человечески теплая, а вторая — будто кусок льда.

Рука Билли, подаренная Чужим, была именно такой.

Повязку с его глаз резко сдергивают, и Дауд щурится от света.

— Не обманул... — благоговейно шепчет Билли и неловко, нервно улыбается уголком рта. Из странного оцепенения их обоих выводит спокойное:

— Я никогда не обманываю.

Дауд рывком поворачивает голову, и в тот же миг в круг света от стоящего неподалеку фонаря шагает высокая фигура с почти неестественно прямой спиной. Молчание висит, кажется, целую вечность, пока Чужой — кто еще? — не роняет как будто немного скованно:

— Давно не виделись, старый друг.

Перед очередным погружением в темноту Дауд давится абсурдным, неуместным хохотом.

В следующее пробуждение он по-прежнему связан, но теперь, стоит ему шевельнуться, как рядом звенит повелительный окрик Билли:

— Эй, это снова он!

На этот раз фонарь светит ему прямо в лицо, и Дауд еще смаргивает навернувшиеся слезы, когда за подбородок его берут прохладные пальцы. Поворачивают голову на бок, и по щеке вдруг скользит нечто влажное. И горячее, до боли, до ожога горячее! Дауд пытается отшатнуться, отдернуться, но пальцы держат крепко. Несколько мгновений почти нестерпимого мучения растягиваются на маленькую вечность — и неожиданно все прекращается. Пальцы разжимаются и осторожно, будто утешающе проводят по обожженной щеке, у самого края его старого шрама. Дауд с трудом приоткрывает глаза — он сам не заметил, когда зажмурился, — и замирает.

По щеке его гладит Чужой.

С некоторым запозданием Дауд осознает: это первый раз, когда тот его касается.

Билли тихо покашливает, и Чужой поворачивается к ней всем телом, опуская руку. Дауд очень сильно надеется, что по его лицу незаметно неожиданно нахлынувшее разочарование.

— Теперь эти постоянные скачки между личностями прекратятся? — спрашивает Билли, кажется, чтобы успокоить Дауда; сама она наверняка выспросила у Чужого все подробности заранее. Дауд хотел бы похлопать ее по плечу и сказать: «Перестань за меня волноваться, я уже мертв». Вместо этого приходится подставить связанные руки, чтобы Билли перерезала веревку.

— Да, я же говорил, — произносит Чужой немного резко, но все-таки не выглядит всерьез раздраженным. Он крепко завинчивает крышку на небольшом пузырьке и аккуратно вытирает кисточку о клочок ткани непонятного цвета, потом опускает все в карман стоящего рядом рюкзака и снисходит до более подробного ответа: — Состав из трав и ворвани и этот знак вполне эффективно блокируют любую связь с Бездной, культисты испробовали его на отмеченных, и он отлично работал. Не вижу причины, по которой он не сработал бы на ищейке. По крайней мере пока Дауд не попытается воспользоваться силой метки.

— Ищейка? — Дауд давно научился вычленять из пространных речей Чужого самое важное. А сейчас узнать, что же он такое, куда важнее всех прочих вопросов. 

Чужой снова разворачивается всем телом, теперь уже к нему. Наклоняет голову к плечу, складывает руки на груди. Дауд помнит, что раньше в такой позе он любил повторять «Я буду наблюдать с интересом, старый друг» — но теперь в этом жесте видится простое человеческое желание уйти от разговора.

Вопрос в том, когда он успел разглядеть в Чужом человека?

— Не так-то просто вырваться из Бездны, — начинает Чужой издалека, и Билли нетерпеливо закатывает глаза, но не пытается его торопить. — Благодаря тебе освободилось мое тело, но дух все еще привязан к ней посредством жертвенного ножа, — он коротко кивает в сторону Билли. — Эта связь означает, что Бездна желает меня... возвратить, — в голосе Чужого проскальзывает нехарактерная дрожь, от которой Дауду самому становится неуютно. — Моя смерть сейчас, до уничтожения ножа, что бы ни стало ее причиной, вернет меня в Бездну на прежнюю роль. Но чтобы не полагаться на случай, Бездна создает големов, ведомых единственной целью, — Чужой замолкает.

— И эта цель — убить его, — саркастично завершает Билли пояснение. Дауд лишь качает головой:

— Да уж я понял. И что, ищейку нельзя просто убить? — когда Билли в ответ хмурится, он неловко приподнимает плечо, пытаясь показать на покалывающую от боли щеку: — Иначе зачем вам нужна была эта морока?

Билли тут же встает — Дауд успевает заметить, что у нее играют желваки, — и, чеканя шаг, уходит в темноту, за границу света от фонаря.

Чужой смотрит ей вслед вместе с Даудом, а потом первым нарушает тишину:

— Даже моего довольно ограниченного понимания человеческих эмоций хватает, чтобы догадаться, почему она огорчилась.

Дауд устало вздыхает. Билли явно не смирилась с его смертью — но ей придется. 

— Ну, вы же собираетесь разорвать твою связь с Бездной окончательно, разве нет? — не поднимаясь с брошенного у стены голого матраса, он принимается тщательно, неторопливо растирать запястья; дольше смотреть на Чужого нет никаких сил. — Не думаю, что после этого ищейку ждет долгая и счастливая жизнь.

— Зависит от того, как именно разрывать связь, — невозмутимо отвечает Чужой, и Дауд изумленно вскидывает голову. — Священный нож, бывший орудием моего жертвоприношения, нужно погрузить в ледяную соль в месте его создания. Если это сделаешь ты — разорвешь в этот миг не только мою, но и свою связь с Бездной.

Дауд скептически хмыкает:

— Разорву — и что? Ведь это тело — порождение ее магии. 

— Но оно дышит, потеет, болит, разговаривает, — Чужой, кажется, искренне не понимает. — Чем оно отличается от твоего прежнего?

— Тем, что на самом деле я мертв? — Дауд начинает раздражаться. Оказывается, он совсем забыл, с какой легкостью Чужой всегда умел приводить его в ярость. Вот и сейчас тот лишь демонстративно разводит руки в стороны, нагибается ближе и говорит:

— Тогда скажи, как меня зовут?

И Дауд давится ответом — которого больше не знает. Он помнит, как прошептал имя Чужому на ухо в Бездне. Но совершенно не помнит самого имени.

Чужой едва заметно улыбается — раньше Дауд наверное и не разглядел бы этого. 

— И если уж подходить с твоей точки зрения, то я тоже мертв, причем куда дольше тебя, — с этими словами он выпрямляется, отворачивается и делает шаг по тоннелю вслед за Билли. Но останавливается, оглядывается на Дауда через плечо и невозмутимо добавляет: — Кстати, того, кто меня все же убьет, Бездна вознаградит жизнью. Этот способ даже проще предложенного мной.

Дауд медленно встает, держась за стену — ноги затекли не меньше рук, это сколько они его держали связанным? Чужой терпеливо ждет ответа на свой невысказанный вопрос. Ну да, что такое пара минут для того, кто вечность провел в Бездне?..

— Я уже решил тебя не убивать, — наконец отвечает Дауд, не глядя на него. — Ты еще помнишь, что я не изменяю принятым решениям?

Чужой плавно покачивается на каблуках, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Да, но такого решения я искренне от тебя не ожидал, — он смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, продолжает твердо: — Ты всегда умел меня удивлять, Дауд. В конце концов, только за тобой я наблюдал больше десяти лет, и только ты смог заинтересовать меня повторно.

Дауд не может скрыть изумления и внезапно охрипшим голосом роняет:

— Что? — А когда Чужой молчит и лишь склоняет голову к плечу, он озадаченно выдавливает: — А как же Аттано? 

Ведь если не врать себе, то вся ненависть Дауда — к себе и к Чужому — родилась именно тогда, когда он впервые начал сравнивать себя с Аттано. И сравнение это оказалось далеко не в пользу Дауда. 

Чужой непонимающе хмурится:

— Я не являлся Корво последние пятнадцать лет, — от такого откровения Дауд едва не вздрагивает. — Он сыграл свою роль в истории — яркую, но короткую, не чета твоей, Дауд, — в устах Чужого это практически комплимент, и ошеломленный Дауд чуть не просит его повторить, но тот уже снова отворачивается и, не проронив больше ни слова, уходит.

И Дауд мог бы сейчас уйти в другую сторону, найти новый корабль и уплыть куда подальше, чтобы не мешать Чужому с Билли, а потом мирно раствориться в Бездне... Однако гнет обреченной усталости, с которой он жил последние пятнадцать лет, сражался на ринге, шел к своей цели, умирал и которую подспудно ощущал даже в краткие моменты пробуждения в этом теле, неожиданно куда-то пропал. Вместо этого он почти... воодушевлен. Поэтому Дауд осматривается уже без спешки и, приметив деревянный ящик рядом с двумя рюкзаками у противоположной стены, садится ждать рядом. 

Взгляд Билли, когда они с Чужим возвращаются, полон облегчения — и только ради этого стоило согласиться на их безумное предложение. Если раньше Билли первая сказала бы, что Дауд размяк, то теперь она лишь чуть заметно кивает и старательно прячет довольную улыбку.

...Оказывается, древние тоннели, сохранившиеся еще со времен первого культа Бездны, тянутся под всей Тивией на многие мили. Именно сюда Чужой предложил притащить ищейку, когда они ее подловили, чтобы дождаться появления Дауда. 

Отмерять здесь, в полумраке, время невозможно: Дауд понятия не имеет, идут ли они день или неделю. У Билли и Чужого с собой запасы еды и одеяла для ночевки, но спят они урывками — их цель не располагает к долгим остановкам. Сам Чужой, кажется, и вовсе не спит. Но, по крайней мере, он ориентируется в пересекающихся проходах и отнорках, как рыба в воде, даже в тусклом свете горящих под самым потолком светильников. Ведет их, выбирая направление на перекрестках без малейших колебаний. На вопрос Билли он отвечает, что Бездна всегда по каплям просачивалась сюда — а он чувствовал все, чего она касалась. 

— Бездна не хотела оставлять без присмотра место, породившее божественный клинок, — нараспев произносит он. — Из-за этого не гаснут фонари: огонь в них питается не ворванью, но магией.

— Так Бездна разумна? — Дауд предпочитает молчать — да они все не горят желанием нарушать царящую здесь прохладную тишину, — но тут не может удержаться от вопроса. Ведь Бездна с ним... разговаривала.

— Это не разум в человеческом понимании слова, — Чужой качает головой, будто в раздумьях подбирает подходящее определение. — Скорее некое подобие инстинктов. Но она стремится к развитию — отсюда нужда в аватаре и потребность контролировать все, что может ее этого аватара лишить.

— Если она сюда просачивается, почему до сих пор нас не почувствовала? — Дауд трет щеку, на которой Чужой что-то там нарисовал.

— Амулеты, — отвечает вместо Чужого Билли. Она идет в шаг с Даудом слева от него и, кажется, с трудом сдерживает желание постоянно касаться его плеча. Дауд немного растерян: он не ожидал, что его смерть так сильно повлияет на нее — в конце концов, они не виделись пятнадцать лет. — На базе культистов я нашла несколько любопытных экземпляров, они прикрывают нас.

— Тогда как вас почувствовал... — Дауд колеблется говорить «я» и в итоге выбирает нейтральное: — голем?

— Амулеты не всесильны, но точно наше месторасположение Бездна определить пока не способна, — объясняет Чужой. Изо рта у него вырываются едва заметные облачка пара — в последний час в тоннеле ощутимо похолодало.

— В таком случае я бы устроил засаду у алтаря, — Дауд не может так просто избавиться от опасений, осторожность слишком глубоко въелась в самые его кости. 

— Бездна не мыслит человеческими понятиями, Дауд, — в голосе Чужого прорезается старая добрая снисходительность, и Дауд скрипит зубами. Почему там он счел убийство плохой идеей?

— А других ищеек она наделать что, не способна? — раздраженно уточняет он и чувствует, как рядом напрягается Билли — она об этом явно не задумывалась. Надеется, что Чужой бы предупредил?

Вот только тот сам останавливается, будто вкопанный, и Дауд, чтобы не врезаться в него, тоже. В тишине, больше не нарушаемой их шагами, становится слышен свист ветра где-то недалеко впереди. Пар от их дыхания серебрится в свете фонариков под потолком.

— Я... не уверен, — признается наконец Чужой, и Дауд изумленно фыркает. Очевидное смятение в этих словах гасит его недовольство, как опрокинутое в костер ведро воды. Дауд и не задумывался о том, что Чужой больше не всезнающ. Но теперь об этом маленьком факте сам Чужой вспоминает с таким растерянным выражением лица, что Дауд не может сдержать веселья, правда, смешанного с изрядной толикой сочувствия. Но последнее чувство он ни за что не продемонстрирует.

— А нам еще далеко? — перехватывает инициативу Билли, когда Дауд, задумавшись, не продолжает расспросы.

— Сейчас впереди выход на перевал, алтарь — на той стороне, пройти нужно будет совсем немного, — рассеянно взмахивает рукой тоже погруженный в свои мысли Чужой. 

— Ну, отлично. А теплую одежду мы оставили у входа в тоннели, потому что предупредить меня о путешествии через открытый всем ветрам перевал бывший бог, конечно, не подумал, — вполголоса ворчит Билли, и лицо Чужого становится еще растерянней. Дауд незаметно усмехается — и тут же хмурится, поймав себя на желании похлопать того по плечу, чтобы поддержать. И это при всей своей нелюбви к прикосновениям.

— Ты идешь последним, — пожалуй, излишне резко приказывает Дауд, и Билли бросает на него вопросительный взгляд. Она явно заметила, но никак не комментировала его поразительно спокойное отношение к Чужому, и столь внезапная смена настроения ее удивляет. Хорошо, что тот сам слишком подавлен, чтобы протестовать, и послушно пропускает Дауда вперед.

Снаружи царят сумерки и бушует метель. Дауд заранее ежится — уроженец теплого Серконоса, он ненавидит холод, — но без колебаний шагает в белую круговерть. Сквозь свист ветра он не слышит даже скрип снега под ногами Билли и Чужого и с трудом сдерживает порыв оглянуться, убедиться, что они здесь. Нет, нельзя рассредоточивать внимание. Сейчас было бы так удобно воспользоваться взглядом Бездны — но он помнит предостережение Чужого. 

Выныривающие с двух сторон тени вовсе не становятся неожиданностью. Дауд всегда предчувствовал грядущие неприятности. В снежной мгле невозможно ни понять, кто это, ни сосчитать противников, и, доставая клинок, он снова невольно вспоминает о взгляде Бездны. Тут плечом к плечу с ним встает Билли, Чужой предусмотрительно держится сзади, и Дауду отодвигает все отвлеченные размышления в сторону.

Нападающие не издают ни звука — молча атакуют, молча парируют ответные удары, молча умирают, заливая снег кровью. И Дауд, двигаясь между ними с позабытой ловкостью, чувствует себя таким живым, что теряет последние сомнения в словах Чужого. А еще с удовольствием вспоминает, как это приятно, когда Билли угадывает каждое его движение, каждый удар и прикрывает спину — будто и не было пятнадцати лет порознь.

Азарт боя быстрее гонит кровь по венам, Дауд все больше опускает контроль, все сильнее полагается на инстинкты — и они-то его и подводят. Краем глаза он видит тень, проскальзывающую мимо Билли к Чужому, и бросается ей наперерез. Ему не хватает какого-то шага — и он рефлекторно вскидывает левую руку, активируя притягивание.

И в тот же миг теряет контроль над телом. Щека, на которой рисовал Чужой, загорается болью, а в голове гремит оглушительный торжествующий шепот: «Это он!» Немногие оставшиеся в живых нападающие замирают, будто мгновенно оледенев. 

Дауд еще успевает разжать пальцы и выронить меч, но прицел притягивания уже смещается на Чужого, кулак сжимается, и Дауд в панике думает: «Нет, не хочу! Надо было уйти! Это хотя бы был мой выбор...» В следующее мгновение он смыкает пальцы на бледном горле, опрокинув Чужого спиной в снег. Перед глазами стоит картинка: в Бездне Дауд тоже держал его за горло, мечтая задушить, — но сейчас вместо удовлетворенного злорадства он испытывает лишь страх. 

У Чужого широко распахнуты глаза, он содрогается, хватает воздух раскрытым ртом, пытается отнять руки Дауда от шеи — но он слишком слаб. Дауд четко видит момент, когда тот начинает отключаться от нехватки воздуха, но способен только бессильно и беззвучно бесноваться в клетке из магии и плоти. 

Пока не падает тьма.

...Придя в себя, Дауд не торопится открывать глаза. Он еще жив — наверное, Чужой тоже? Но что, если нет? Если цель выполнена и ищейку отпустили на свободу? «Того, кто меня убьет, Бездна вознаградит жизнью...» Наконец, собравшись с духом, он негромко зовет:

— Билли?

И вместо ответа тут же получает мучительно-горячий росчерк кисти по щеке. Глаза у него распахиваются сами собой: Чужой, сосредоточенно сжав губы, как раз выводит последний завиток.

Живой.

Дауда затапливает такое всепоглощающее облегчение, что он не может вздохнуть. Он совершил слишком много ошибок в жизни, но хотя бы эта не стала непоправимой.

Опуская кисточку в маленький пузырек с ворванью, Чужой поворачивает голову — и Дауд вскидывает руку, осторожно приподнимая его подбородок. Синяки в форме пальцев уже налились цветом. Дауд сглатывает горчащую слюну и давит в себе порыв извиниться: он себя не контролировал, не за что просить прощения. Но непривычные слова все равно жгут губы, почти вырываясь нелепым в этой ситуации «Прости».

Чужой непонимающе моргает, но не пытается вырваться, только кладет руку ему на запястье. Дауд чувствует, как под подушечками пальцев Чужого бьется слишком частый пульс.

Напряженное молчание нарушает Билли, оказывается, все это время сидевшая слева от Дауда:

— Не беспокойся, наше божество не обижается. — И добавляет, подаваясь ближе и тыкая его пальцем в грудь: — Зато я найду, что тебе сказать! Если мне еще раз придется бить тебя по голове...

— Потом, — перебивает ее Чужой; Дауд наконец отпускает его подбородок и оборачивается к Билли.

— Я не... — пытается оправдаться он, но Чужой перебивает и его, настойчивее:

— Потом! Мы на месте, надо закончить начатое.

Он кивает на ближайшую стену, и Дауд лишь сейчас замечает вырезанные на ней искусные узоры. 

— Это?..

— Здесь изображено рождение клинка с двумя лезвиями, его извлечение из ледяной соляной колыбели. Здесь он возник с единственной целью: стать орудием моего вознесения. Здесь долго хранился после того, как исполнил свое предназначение, пока его не нашел один безумец. И здесь же он покинет этот мир, — отвечает Чужой, проводя рукой по резьбе. Билли немедля снимает нож с пояса и без колебаний протягивает его Дауду.

Он совсем легкий в руке, Дауд даже не уверен, что смог бы им сражаться. Но он встает напротив стены и замахивается — перед ним из соли выступает зеркальное отражение этого странного клинка.

— Вот так просто? — бормочет он, все еще сомневаясь. Чужой опускает ладонь поверх его руки и направляет удар. 

Нет ни грома, ни молний. Медный нож просто тонет в окаменевшей вековечной соли, словно в воде. И словно все та же вода, вырезанные узоры идут рябью и сглаживаются в ровную стену, будто здесь никогда и не было ничего необычного. Снаружи крошечной пещерки все так же воет буран. Но... Дауд вдруг осознает, что покалывание в щеке, почти незаметное, но постоянное, исчезло. Знак больше не блокирует Бездну — потому что Бездна Дауда больше не держит.

Чужого тоже.

Тот как раз начинает недоверчиво улыбаться. Издает тихий смешок. И неожиданно обессиленно приваливается к плечу Дауда. 

Дауд осторожно его обнимает, притягивая еще ближе. Пару месяцев назад он убил бы любого, кто сказал бы, что это возможно.

За их спинами шумно выдыхает Билли:

— Ладно, поругаемся потом. Я хочу выпить. И научить этого бывшего бога пить тоже! — громко заявляет она и начинает потрошить свой рюкзак. 

— Может, теперь перестанешь меня так называть? — Чужой запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза. — Меня зовут...

Дауд зажимает ему рот. Пусть мертвое остается мертвым.

Кажется, Чужой понимает. Его улыбку Дауд чувствует ладонью.


End file.
